Whatever Happens, Happens
by Formidable-Love
Summary: Mikan lost her parents when she was still small. Followed by her ojii-san. She now stays with her uncle who owns Gakuen Alice. A prestigious school, who only a few can enter." re-posted to polish some mistakes. x3 My 1st fanfic. Hope you like it. :x 3
1. CharacterIntroductions :3

_I kinda re-wrote a few things to make it easier to play around with. ;] I hope you don't mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. D:_

* * *

_**Introduction**_

Mikan (Sakura) Yukihira – A beautiful, smart yet naive girl with brown eyes and soft, silky auburn hair that flowed just above her waist. She has just turned 15 in January 1st. Best friends with Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru Imai – Intelligent, cold and slightly unsocial. This girl is Mikan's best friend. People wouldn't think so since they're almost polar opposites. She has stunning amethyst eyes and short black hair. Her family owns a well known hospital in Japan. She is currently 15 years old. Turning 16 on October 25th (A/N: Weee!!! We have the same birthday 3) She used to go to the same school with Mikan, but then transfered to Gakuen Alice when Mikan decided she wanted to be homeschooled.

Natsume Hyuuga – Gakuen Alice's "Heart-throb". With his alluring crimson eyes and messy, but cool raven hair, most girls would kill just to be this guy's girlfriend. Former Captain of the junior high basketball team, and a candidate for the senior basketball team. He is 15 years old and his birthday is on the 27th of November. He is slightly unsocial when it comes to some fan girls. Though when bored he tends to become a playboy just to have something to do. Apart from being best friends with Ruka Nogi, they also hang out with some boys in the class.

Ruka Nogi – Former Vice Captain of the junior basketball team, and is mostlikely going to be Natsume's Vice Captain again IF ever Natsume becomes Captain (Well we all know he will. ;]). Part of the "Top-10 Most sought out boys" in Gakuen Alice. He has clear blue eyes and short blond hair. Aged 15 and his birthday is on March 16th.

Youichi (Hijiri) Hyuuga – He is 4 years old. He has clear blue eyes like Ruka, but his hair was light purple. He was originally Natsume's cousin. His mother died giving birth to him and was left on the hands of his father. When he was 2 years old, his father left him infront of the Hyuuga's mansion and disappeared, though some say he committed suicide that same day. Youichi was then adopted into the Hyuuga family. He was well informed of what his father did, since the Hyuuga's wanted him to slowly accept it rather than telling him later.

Kazu Yukihira – Mikan's uncle. He has short brown hair and brown eyes like Mikan. He is 2 years older than Izumi Yukihira, who is his brother and also Mikan's father. He is the principal and the owner of the most prestigious school in Tokyo. He is in good terms with Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, as they were classmates during their high school years.

Kaoru Hyuuga – Natsume's mother. She has beautiful black hair and crimson eyes like Natsume's. She works as a famous model for well-known designer clothes.

Hiro Hyuuga – Natsume's father. Unlike mother and son, he has clear blue eyes and dark brown hair. He is a well known and respected entrepreneur throughout Japan.

Tsubasa Andou – He is a year older than Mikan and is like a brother to her. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. He also has this star on his left cheek. He only met Mikan that same year she lost her ojii-san. They met in the Daycare Centre (crèche) that his mother owns.

Sayuri Andou – Tsubasa's mother. She was pregnant of Tsubasa when she was still with her first boyfriend. Her boyfriend didn't want the burden of having a son, so he broke off with her. Sayuri started this small business of taking care of children. She's good friends with Kaoru ever since their senior high school.

* * *

_**Other characters maybe added through the process. ?_? x)**_


	2. ChapterOne: Meeting new people?

_This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :[_

**Chapter 1**

It's Monday! It's best day of the week. Not! How can the first school day of the week be great? I mean, come on! It's the end of the weekend and the beginning of another week of school! SCHOOL! Then again today is the last day of our favourite brunette's private lessons.

Uhm... Private Lessons? Yes, just as you quoted. (A/N: Haha. I'm writing/answering from the point of view of an author and a viewer :3). The young brunette's lessons are held privately. Well, she IS home schooled.

Let me introduce her...

Meet Mikan Yukihira. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was just 5yrs old. She was then under the care of her grandfather. The two of them got along really well. Her grandfather would drop her and pick her up in school, go to the park in weekends and they would do chores together. Mikan had quite happy childhood.

Despite the tragic death of her parents, she still felt loved. Not only does she have the best ojii-san ever, she also has her best friend Hotaru who was with her through the ups and the downs. Hotaru would often spend a night in their house to comfort Mikan when she felt sad, confused, or maybe even if she was only bored. Hotaru never was a social girl. She can be really mean and cold towards Mikan, but she still cares for her. It's her own little way of expressing her feelings. Having to spend most of her childhood with Hotaru and her ojii-san, she grew up loving them more each passing day. Unfortunately, her ojii-san passed away due to old age. This shocked her whole system. The pain of losing someone she loved dearly, she's experiencing it again. (A/N: 'Again' because of her parents' death)

After the funeral of her ojii-san, she was sent to the city to live under her Uncle Kazu's supervision. She made a request to her uncle; if she could be home schooled seeing that she's still overwhelmed with the death of her grandfather and wishes to have more time alone. At least until she steps into senior year. Kazu understood her and granted her request. He asked Narumi, one of the teachers in Gakuen Alice, to give her private lessons from 9am-2pm. (A/N: No wonder he always left the homeroom teacher alone... o_o jk x3)

Like I said, she is home schooled. She gets her summer vacation earlier than those who go to school since she started earlier and had fewer holidays. She is currently finishing her last junior high school summer exams. On the other hand, students in GA are having their last school day on Friday.

**Normal POV**

Inside the study room...

Mikan is busy answering her last exam. Since she's home schooled, she has her lessons and the exams in their study room. Inside there are 2 black leather sofas, a fireplace, 3 book shelves built onto the walls, a long table that has 12 chairs around the table, and the eye-catching picture of the Yukihira brothers, Kazu and Izumi. Oh! Let's not forget the antique grandfather clock and its relentless ticking heard over the silence.

She looks over at the corner of the room where mahogany-made grandfather clock stood still. She started her

exams at 9am sharp. Now it's 1:55pm. She has 5minutes left before her exams are officially over. There she is sitting quietly, waiting for the clock to strike at 2 O'clock. She had already finished her paper 30minutes ago.

*Gong* - *Gong* (A/N: Heck I'm not sure what it sounds like... sorry XD)

Mikan hands over her exams to her teacher and asks, "Anou... Narumi-sensei, may I go now?"

"Of course, Mikan-chan." Narumi teased. "I see. Eager to see your boyfriend?"

"Ehh? I told you, I don't have a boyfriend! Besides, I'm only heading to the Crèche." Mikan pouted as her cheeks turned light pink.

"I know, I was only joking. Now go and have fun. I bet the kids there are already waiting for you." Narumi laughed. "As for me, I need to go back to the school building. See you, Mi-chan."

"Hai! See you next school year, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan chuckled as she ran towards the stairs and into her room.

Inside Mikan's bedroom...

She rushed into her room. It has plain beige walls, two French glass windows leading to her balcony, and light-blue curtains to cover it if necessary. Her furniture are made of oak wood painted white even her floor is white. She has a queen sized bed, a white leather two-seater sofa, side table beside her bed and fluffy rug that was placed in front of the sofa. She walked over to a white door and opened it. It's her walk-in wardrobe which also contains her dresser.

After a few minutes, she changed into a pair of white ballet flats, light-blue denim skinny jeans and simple white tank top. She tied her hair up into a tight ponytail but left a few loose strands hanging at the side of her face and she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore simple clothes but it still made her look beautiful. Her auburn hair complimented her brown orbs in every angle; her skin looked smooth and fresh; her body-hugging, tank top showed her perfect curves. If any guy saw her right now, they would follow her everywhere, gaping at the sight of her. Apparently, she did not want any attention so she grabbed a medium sized, baby-blue non zip hoodie to hide her upper body before she left the house.

At the crèche, Mikan is greeted by Mrs. Ando, who is the owner. After the usual greetings, she then walked towards the room where the children are. She opened the door slowly only to be "attacked" by all the kids inside shouting.

"Yey! It's Mikan-nee!"

"MIKAN-NEE!"

"Ehh! Let's play, let's play!"

She smiled brightly as she led the kids to the small park just one block from the crèche.

At the Hyuuga residence...

**Mrs. Hyuuga's POV**

I was reading and signing some papers from people who are asking me to model for their photo shoots concerning latest designs. I took a glance at my watch. It was 2:30pm, _'Hmm. I better get ready. The meeting starts in one hour.'_ I thought as I arranged the papers and stood up from my seat.

"Kyaaaa!!!"

a scream was heard throughout the whole mansion, followed thumping sounds that seems to be coming from the stairway.

'_Oh no! Not again!'_ I ran and opened the doors of my office and saw Mayu, Youichi's current 18-years-old babysitter, below the stairs. The scream probably came from her. I looked up the stairs and saw Youichi standing wearing his school uniform. He had his emotionless face on as he stared at Mayu. (A/N: The uniform is the one from the anime/manga itself. :D)

'_I thought they said Mayu gets along well with children? I guess he didn't count, Huh?'_ I sighed. _'And to think I only employed her yesterday. I better call Sayuri that I'll be dropping Youichi.'_

**End of POV**

After Kaoru (Hyuuga) called Sayuri (Ando), both Kaoru and Youichi were now sitting in the living room surrounded with silence. That is until Mrs. Hyuuga broke the silence.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did you not like her?"

"N-no. I saw her going inside nii-san's bedroom when she thought I wasn't looking." Youichi stammered as he looked down at the smooth wooden floor. "Gomen nasai, okaa-san. I just didn't want Natsume-nii to be troubled."

"Ara... That is a problem. It's okay You-chan. Just be more careful next time, Mayu almost got severely injured." She gave a light chuckle to brighten the mood. "As for now, you're going to stay at Sayuri-san's crèche. Okay? I know you don't like it there but I have no choice. I have a meeting in 45minutes. Don't worry it will only be for two hours. Now go get changed."

"Hai, okaa-san." He sighed in defeat and ran to his bedroom to get changed.

At the crèche...

Mikan brought the children to the park, one block away from the crèche, 30minutes ago. She decided that they should go back and stay in front of the building just to be on the safe side.

It is now 2:45pm. Mikan saw a black BMW parked just outside the gate. She told the children to wait for her outside the building but just inside the gates. She walked towards the entrance meeting a pair of crimson eyes of beautiful woman walking towards the black car, they gave each other a smile and continued walking.

'_I think I've seen her somewhere.'_

Mikan walked into the room and noticed a young boy, with blue eyes and light purple hair, standing beside Mrs. Ando with an emotionless face.

"Eeto... Hello, Sayuri-san. Who might this boy be?" Mikan bent down at the same level as the boy and gave him her angelic smile.

"This boy here is Mrs. Hyuuga's son, Youichi. He was dropped off due to some sudden problem that happened." Sayuri continued. "Do you mind introducing him to the other kids, Mikan?"

"Ehh? Not at all, Aunty! It will be my pleasure." Mikan offered her hand to Youichi and gave him a childish smile.

"No thanks. I'd rather be alone while waiting for okaa-san."

"C'mon. It'll be fun, You-chan!" She offered him her hand again only to be rejected once more.

"Leave me alone!" He hooted. He then went to sit down on the furthest seat from Mikan which was at the very corner.

Mikan sighed and went to the children outside. _'Maybe he's just in a bad mood. I'll try to talk to him later."_ She thought.

**Youichi's POV**

I went over to the very corner of the table, grabbed a chair and sat down. I glared at the lady that tried to approach me moments ago. '_What was her name again? Mikan? Yea that's it.'_ She exited the room with Aunty Sayuri.

It has been almost an hour and okaa-san still isn't back. I turned off my PSP and looked through the window. I saw 'Mikan' sitting beside two other women. I think I've seen the other one last year when I was dropped here, but not the other one though. She must be new. Anyway, I saw them talking to each other and 'Mikan' looked over to me. I don't like getting close to people, they would only befriend me either because of pity, my 'handsome' brother, or because okaa-san is a well-known model. So obviously, I showed no emotion while her face was full of pity. 'I guess she heard about me being an orphan.' I thought. I stood up from my seat and decided to go to the park I saw nearby. Somewhere away from here would be great.

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

'_Maybe he's just in a bad mood.' _I thought as I left the room with Sayuri-san. _'I'll try to talk to him later.'_

I was sitting on the bench at the backyard with Yano-san and Kisa-chan. They both work here in the crèche, Yano-san is 28yrs old while Kisa-chan just turned 21 two months ago.

I took a glance behind the window where Youichi has been sitting for an hour now. He seems to have finished playing with his PSP, seeing that he's looking this way.

"Ne, Yano-san. You've worked here for a long time now right?" I asked. "Do you know anything about Youichi?"

"Yeah. I do, but not much though. He only came here once last year, that's why you haven't seen him." She answered.

"Ehh... Do you know why–" I was about to ask her something but Kisa-chan suddenly spoke up and answered the question (Unintentionally of course) before I even finished.

"I heard the boy's mother died after giving birth to him," Kisa-chan frowned, "And that his father, who was Mr. Hyuuga's cousin, left him outside the Hyuuga's mansion and has been missing ever since."

"Ah... Kaoru-san? You mean the lady that dropped Youichi here?" I asked. "No wonder she looked familiar. I saw her in one of uncle's old high school albums. Uncle said both Mr. And Mrs. Hyuuga were his best friends."

"Really? That's awesome! If you're lucky, your uncle might bring you to dinner with Kaoru-san!" Kisa-cheered.

"She's so pretty!" she added as Yano-san and I sweat-dropped.

I looked over to Youichi again. I felt sympathy for You-chan. I, myself, know the feeling of losing my parents so I understand how he feels. '_Maybe that's why he's acting like this.' _I thought. '_Ehh? Where did he go? He was just there a second ago...'_

"Anou... Excuse me, Yano-san, Kisa-chan. I have to go look for something." I excused myself and walked back to the building.

**End of POV**

Mikan rummaged around the rooms in the building looking for Youichi. She checked the playroom, the toddler's room, kitchen, bathroom, everywhere. Unfortunately, still no sign of the boy.

Meanwhile, little did Mikan know, Youichi was not inside the building. He was taking a walk around the park with his hands inside his pockets. While he was walking, his eyes were locked onto the ground causing him to bump onto one of the girls wearing a familiar school uniform. He fell down on the ground and rubbed his left arm which was now lightly scratched from his fall.

"Gomen nasai!" He sincerely apologized. He maybe cold and rude, but he knows whenever he's at fault.

"Ugh! Watch wear you're going you brat!" She said as she looked disgusted after seeing who bumped into her.

"Gomen ne... I didn't mean to."

"Sorry?! Your apology won't change what you just did!" She shrieked. "Look! You've got dirt on my shoe!"

"What's wrong with you?! I already said sorry! Besides that 'dirt' can be easily wiped off with a tissue. Stop being such a jerk!" Youichi retorted.

"Watch your attitude you little brat!" She shouted as she violently grabbed Youichi's left arm causing him to stand up.

Just then, Mikan had gone outside to search for Youichi and saw everything. She walked closer to the scene and saw that the female students were from GA. She recognised the face of the girl and rushed over to help Youichi.

"Let go of me, you hag!" Youichi winced in pain.

"What did you call me?!" the girl was about to hit Youichi but Mikan slapped her hand away before it reached Youichi. Because of this, Mikan's right hand was scratched deeply from the impact it received from the girl's long nails.

"How dare you hit a child." Mikan said as Youichi started to cry because of the pain his arm was feeling, and because of Mikan's somewhat bleeding hand that motioned Youichi to take cover behind her.

"How dare YOU hit me with those filthy hands." the girl was now irritated with the sudden appearance of this girl, Mikan.

"My filthy hands? Your hands are the filthy ones here. Hurting a defenceless child. Tsk." Mikan reprimanded the girl.

"He asked for it! He doesn't know how to respect older people."

"He apologized twice and you still kept yapping. I don't even think people like you deserve apologies," Mikan continued, "And to think you girls go to a well-respected elite school. Hah." The moment Mikan finished this sentence she received a slap from the furious girl. Mikan saw it coming but she just allowed her to do it so she could use it to her advantage.

"Huh? How aggressive, resulting to violence AGAIN." Mikan ridiculed the girl. "Hmm... I wonder what your principal would say after I tell him that you just slapped his only niece."

"No way... You can't be-" the girl was cut off by Mikan.

"Seriously. Is it that hard to understand? I should tell Uncle Kazu to have you placed in the hands disciplinary teacher, Jinno-sensei." Mikan glared at the group of girls.

"Fortunately for you, I'll leave you off with a warning. If ever you hurt Youichi again," Mikan moved closer to the trembling girl, "not only will you deal with the Hyuugas, I'll personally deal with you myself. Lu-na Chan."

Mikan looked at Youichi, offered her hand and smiled at him. "It's okay, You-chan. C'mon lets head back to the crèche. Ne?"

Youichi held Mikan's hand and wiped his tears. Before leaving, Mikan gave a last glare at the girls, leaving some shocked, some scared and the leader trembling with both fear and anger towards the brunette. With that Mikan and Youichi returned to the crèche.

"Tch. It has to be a lie. There's no way she's related Mr. Yukihira." Luna said as she regained her posture. "C'mon girls, just ignore that trash. Natsume-kun is probably finished practicing."

'_Hmm. Did she mention the boy being a Hyuuga?'_ she thought. '_Heh. Nah. Impossible, the boy doesn't even look like a Hyuuga.'_

Back in the crèche...

Mikan was holding Youichi's right hand as they entered the building. Sayuri, who was working at the lobby saw Mikan's hand slightly bleeding and rushed towards them. "Ehh? What happened?"

"Oh... Uhm... We were just playing at the park and I fell down on the roots of the tree. Hehehe." Mikan tried to lie as she scratched the back of her head. Then she went to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands.

"Gomen ne, she got hurt because of the girls who bullied me." Youichi murmured.

"It's okay, Youichi. It's not your fault." Sayuri smiled. "However, instead of apologizing, why don't you thank her instead? You got her really worried for going outside without telling anyone."

"H-hai."

"You know. She lost her parents when she was about your age. She also got bullied by the girls who envied her in school too. Maybe you should give her a chance. She's really nice you know." Sayuri said.

Just then, the door opened revealing a woman with beautiful crimson orbs and luscious raven hair.

"You-chan! Okaa-san has come to pick you up~ It's time to go. Natsume-kun is waiting at the-" Kaoru paused as she saw Youichi's arm bruised. "Eh! What happened to your arm?! Who did this?! Tell okaa-san so I can sue them!"

Youichi sweatdropped when his mother started overreacting. "Okaa-san. Relax, I'm fine. Mikan-nee already took care of them."

"Hmm? Who's this Mikan-nee?" Kaoru asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Gomen. That would be me." Mikan came out of the bath room. Her hand was bandaged and her cheek was still red from the slap Luna gave her. "Mikan Yukihira. I'm happy to finally meet you in person Hyuuga-san. Uncle Kazu told me a lot about his high school years with you and Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan introduced herself politely.

Kaoru looked up and saw the brunette in front of her, carrying a first-aid kit.

"Oh my! Are you Yuka's daughter? You really look like her. Kawaii!" She smiled and hugged Mikan. "Your mother used to tell me about you through her letters. Your mother was my favourite kouhai. She's really sweet. I'm sure if she was here she'll be really proud to have you."

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-san."

"No need to be formal, Mikan. Just call me, Kaoru."

"Hai!" Mikan gave her a smile. "Anou... Kaoru-san, are you in a hurry? I just need to clean Youichi's wound before it gets infected."

"Sure go ahead. I'm not really in a hurry." As soon as Kaoru finished her sentence a loud noise was heard.

*Beeeep Beeeep*

"Gomen-" Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay, Kaoru-san." Mikan giggled. "You can tell Mr. Hyuuga this will only take a second."

"Ah. No, that wasn't my husband." Kaoru informed Mikan. "My husband is really patient. My son, Natsume, however isn't." She sighed.

"Haha. Is that so. Now I know where Youichi got his attitude." Mikan chuckled as she finished cleaning and covering Youichi's wound with band-aid. "There all done. See you soon, Youichi! Bye Kaoru-san, it was nice meeting you."

Before they left the room, Youichi tugged the hem of Mikan's hoodie signalling her to bend down. When she did, Youichi kissed her cheek and whispered, "Arigatou, Mikan-nee." He then followed Kaoru-san to the car.

Inside the car...

"What took you so long?" a young lad with crimson eyes, was sitting at the other side of the car.

"Well, let's just say I found You-chan the perfect babysitter." Kaoru grinned as she was looking outside the window.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Eeeee... Finally done. x) Thanks for reading. If there's anything you don't understand or any mistake with the grammar or wordings please tell me. ^^ Please give reviews! Is it good, good enough, bad, boring, horrible, etc.? Any criticism is allowed, just no flaming. :o_

_This was slightly edited. I just changed the school system and added a few things to make it easier to understand for the following chapters to come. ^^ Sorry for the inconvenience. -_


	3. ChapterTwo: GakuenAlice

_OH MY GAWD. I'm so sorry for the late update. I got so distracted with watching anime and reading manga! _ I already had a few chapters written during my free classes in school... I just got too lazy to type them up. _ Gomen nasai!!!_

_Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm really sorry, and thank you for the reviews(Before I deleted and re-posted it) from_

_.-x-Amu.x-X-x._

_ChicCuteness_

_Ah Hael_

* * *

Chapter 2

A beautiful Friday morning.

It has been 5 days since Mikan met Youichi and Kaoru. She's currently sleeping in her room, tired from yesterday's party at the crèche.

On the other hand, Mr. Yukihira is quietly sitting in his office. Organising the new profiles of students enrolling for the upcoming school year, when his phone started to vibrate. He leaned on his leather chair, flipped his phone and started reading.

**Kaoru: Hey Kazu! How would you like to have dinner at our house? ;)**

**Kazu: What's this all of a sudden? I smell something fishy... _**

**Kaoru: Psh. That's probably you :P! Haha. Anyway, Hiro and I are free tonight. We thought it would be nice to catch up on things. Oh, bring Yuka's cute daughter. I was only able to talk to her for a few minutes last Monday. :D**

**Kazu: Ah... So I've heard. Sure, dinner would be nice. I'll tell Mikan once she gets here.**

**Kaoru: Great! See you both at 7p.m.!**

He closed his phone and proceeded to his unfinished work.

Yukihira's residence

Mikan has just opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms.

'_Uwaa... Yesterday's party was so fun. Too bad the crèche is having a 3-weeks break.' _She thought as she slipped on her slippers and headed down stairs. Karin, their only maid, has already prepared breakfast for Mikan. After serving the breakfast, she carried on to do the laundry.

Finished with her breakfast, Mikan brought her plate to the kitchen and washed it herself. She didn't want to give Karin too much work. Besides, it was only one plate. She opened the fridge and got herself some strawberry yoghurt. When she closed the fridge, she noticed a note hanging on its surface.

_Mikan, come to my office in Gakuen Alice. I'd like you to get used to the school grounds, and you might see Hotaru there. Ok? See you then._

_ -Kazu_

"Eeeh! I haven't seen Hotaru for a month." Mikan said. Her eyes sparkling non-stop. "Hotaru~"

Not wasting another second, she dashed into her bathroom. Thirty minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her and another one holding up her hair. She opened her walk-in closet and changed into a long hooded T-shirt, a pair of black shorts and black boots. She tied her hair in low pigtails and wore a pink bonnet.

After changing, she went down stairs to look for the driver. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found so Mikan decided to ask Karin.

"Karin-chan, have you seen Takato-san?"

"Ah. He's resting in his room. It seems he's caught a cold." A worried Karin said. "Shall I call him for you?"

"Ara! It's okay. Let him rest. I'll just use the bike!" Mikan replied as she went inside the garage. She hopped on her white bike and said, "Karin, take good care of Takato-KUN~" emphasising the driver's name. Mikan winked and started cycling towards the school. Leaving a flustered Karin.

After 20 minutes of cycling, Mikan finally arrives right in front of the school gates. She took awhile looking at the size of the school. _'Sugoi! It's so big!!! I wonder where Oji-san's office is...' _she thought. Lucky for her, the moment she came in the two-door entrance she saw Narumi-sensei.

"Mikan-chan! Your uncle's waiting for you at the office. Come~" Narumi said and started skipping.

Mikan sweat dropped and followed him at the back. "Sensei, is Hotaru in?"

"Hai! The students have 5 minutes of class left. You'll see Hotaru after you talk to your uncle. So come on!" Narumi smiled and paused for a while, waiting for Mikan to catch up.

"Honto?! Yey!" Mikan said as both Narumi and herself started skipping merrily while chanting

[_Italics_ = Mikan, **Bold** = Narumi]

"_Hotaru~"_

"**Yey~!"**

"_Oji-san~"_

"**Yey~!"**

"_Narumi-sensei~"_

"**Yey~!" **and so on...

Mikan is now with her uncle in the office. Narumi has gone back to the teachers' lounge.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Kazu asked.

"It's huge!" she replied, "but I haven't seen the rest of the area though."

"No worries. You can have one of the students give you a tour. They'll have free classes after lunch anyways." Kazu said. "Oh. By the way, we'll be having dinner at the Hyuuga's at 7p.m. So make sure to be back here by 4p.m."

"Hai! Oji-san, can I go look around a bit more?" Mikan asked.

"Go look for Hotaru at the canteen first. I don't want you getting lost." He chuckled.

* * *

1st floor – Teachers area & Principal's office. The younger ones are also found there. (Kindergarten)

2nd floor – Canteen.

3rd floor – Junior high school students.

4th floor – Senior high school students.

Roof top. :D

There's also Central town, the Gym, a small park and a few more sports fields. ;]

* * *

Mikan went up to the 2nd floor and opened the doors to the canteen. She expected it to be cramped with students since there are a lot of students studying here. Much to her surprise, the room was quite spacious. No wonder they used the whole 2nd floor.

All eyes were on her. The brunette walked straight ahead, looking for a certain raven haired girl. She started to feel awkward with all the people looking. Fortunately, she saw a familiar face, but not the one she was looking for. He has a star on his left cheek, and he was sitting far off the corner of the room with 4 other guys. The guy seemed to have noticed her and waved. She smiled and headed for their table when she suddenly felt something pulling her hair.

"Itai! Let go!" Mikan yelled. She felt the grip loosening and turned around to see the culprit. '_Oh joy! It's her.'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Well-well. How'd this trash get in here?" Luna scoffed.

"Tch."

"Why are you here? You're not allowed here. Get lost!" Luna said.

"Why? Do you own this school? I believe you only ENROLLED here." Mikan retorted.

"At least I study in this school. Not like some poor person who can't afford to study here."

"Psh. Not for long, if you don't stop..." Mikan mumbled soft enough that only she could hear it.

"Why am I even talking to trash like you. I'm sick of looking at you." Luna continued.

"Well. I felt I had a life-threatening cancer meeting you just once." Mikan stuck her tongue out. Luna was furious and slapped Mikan, who was caught off guard and fell.

"Ugh... How gay." Mikan looked at Luna with disgust while rubbing her cheek.

Luna was about to kick her, but fortunately, a guy grabbed her from the back preventing her from kicking Mikan.

"Damn it, Luna. Must you go and hit everyone else?" the guy said. "Apologise to her."

"But Tsubasa-kun... It's her fault! She doesn't belong to this scho –"

The door slammed open, revealing a man wearing glasses with a frog on his shoulder.

"Luna Koizumi. Principal's office. NOW!" Jinno said. Luna cursed and hesitantly left the canteen.

Mikan pouted and said, "Hmph. Arriving a minute earlier would have been nice..."

The guy held his hand out and helped Mikan stand up.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai. I'm fine. I just need some ice." Mikan said rubbing her aching cheek. "Geez. Does that girl take anabolic steroids or something?"

Tsubasa gave out a chuckle. "Hah. Where'd you learn how to say insults?"

"Hmm... sources." Mikan replied as she giggled.

"Okay. Get back to your own business. Nothing to see here." Tsubasa announced to the gossiping students, while he led Mikan back to his table.

Mikan's POV

I looked at Tsubasa's friends as we approached their table. _'Hm.._ _Wasn't there 4 of them?'_

"Guys meet Mikan Yukihira. Principal-san's only niece." Tsubasa introduced. "These are my friends. The two over there are the twins."

Both guys had short, brown hair and have the same height, but they're quite identical. The other had narrow eyes and the other didn't.

"Hey! Name's Kitsuneme. Kitsu for short." Said the twin with narrow eyes.

"Mine's Kokoro. I prefer being called Koko though." The other twin said as he winked seductively then winked several times.

'_I see. Must be the class clown.'_ I laughed, "Pfft."

"Blondie over there is Ruka." Tsubasa said, pointing at a boy holding a bunny.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Yukihira-san." he said.

"No need to be formal. Just call me Mikan." I said. "Ne, can I call you Ruka-pyon?"

The guys started to laugh, except the embarrassed Ruka of course. _'I don't see anything funny about it. It's cute.' _I thought.

"Gomen na–"

"It's okay, Mikan." Ruka smiled, but still blushing.

"If you say so..." I replied.

The guys started asking questions like her age, birthday, hobbies, and talents and when they asked about why she lives with her uncle, she told them her life story from her parent's death till the present time. Of course, she left out some personal issues.

After talking for 30mins, a raven haired boy came into the picture from behind Mikan. He didn't seem to notice Mikan since he just leaned on the table with one hand, not even noticing that there was a girl looking at him.

"Ruka. Have you seen my brother?" he asked.

"Hmm? No sorry." Ruka said. "Why? Everything alright?"

"Uh. Yea. It's just that I can't find him and Mom told me to get both of us some clothes for tonight's dinner." The boy groaned.

"You're having a party?" Ruka asked.

Koko and Kitsu looked at each other then back at the boy, "You're having a party and you didn't invite us?!"

"It's not a party. Just a normal dinner with Mom's friend..." the boy's voice trailed off as he finally noticed the brunette.

He smirked as he said, "You should take a picture. It'll last longer."

Mikan's eyes twitched.

"Natsume..." Ruka rubbed his forehead as if in pain.

"No thank you." Mikan tried to calm herself.

"You sure? It's free." Natsume was still smirking.

"Yes. I'd pity the paper if it had an egoistic jerk printed on it."

Natsume was about to say something back but Ruka stopped him.

"Natsume. Stop causing trouble." Ruka said.

"Well, it's her fault for staring at me with those big eyes."

"What?! How rude. I wasn't staring. I was only surprised since," Mikan continued. "I, too, have dinner with uncle's friend."

Both thought for a while.

"No way! You're the principal's niece?!" Natsume yelled.

"Woah. Relax man." Kitsu said. "Wow, never knew Natsume could explode like that."

"Gah! Of course! How could I not notice...?" Mikan said, talking to herself. "You fit perfectly... Same eyes, hair colour and good-looking like Kaoru-san..."

"Hah. So you do admit that I'm attractive." Natsume proudly stated.

"Shit! Did I say it out loud?!" she began to panic.

"Oy. Stop shouting, baka." A girl who entered a few moments ago walked towards their table.

Mikan turned to the girl approaching. Her smile grew bigger and bigger. Until...

"Hotaru!!! I've been looking for you!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru came to their table.

"Obviously not hard enough. I had to find out that you were here from that weird teacher." Her best-friend said.

"You mean Narumi-sensei? How mean. He's not weird... just... Unique." She tried convincing her that Narumi, who was fond of frilly blouses and twirling around, wasn't weird. Lol.

"Too unique, that it's weird. Anyway, this boy here heard us talking about you and said he knows you." Hotaru stepped to the side to show Mikan the little boy that was behind her.

"Ah. Mikan-nee, it's you!" Youichi walked towards Mikan, who gave him a hug.

"Hey, hey. So not cool. Stop touching my brother. You might spread your stupidity on him." Natsume pulled Youichi to his side and smirked.

'_Ugh. I think I've seen too much of that smirk for today...'_ Mikan thought.

"Youichi, I'm afraid I have to go take a look around the school for now. I'll see you in dinner, okay?" she said.

"Hai, Nee-chan."

With that, Hotaru and Mikan exited the canteen.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I saw you teasing someone." Ruka said as he looked at his best friend.

Koko gave a light chuckle. "Well who wouldn't tease someone who reacts so much. Besides, it's not like you see a girl refusing Natsume, everyday. Right?"

"Well other than that pink haired girl and Imai that is." Kitsu said.

"Oh yeah. Anna." Koko smirked. "And don't forget your loyal girlfriend, bro."

Kitsuneme blushed. "Stop it. Of course Nonoko wouldn't." Then he smirked. "She already has me."

"Well. Speaking of who has who." Koko said. "I wonder if I should ask Sumire out next year. Maybe then she might break that fan club again."

"Ugh. Please. I'd be happy by then." Natsume said.

"Really? Nat-chan~?" Koko joked.

"Stop calling me that. You know how much that childhood friend of yours stalked me during elementary..." Natsume shivered from the memories of the girl following him around school.

"Yeah... If only I was more good-looking than you." Koko said

"Hah. Yeah. Keep dreaming that." Natsume smirked

"Though, you shouldn't worry. She did already give up. It think it's just respect that made her re-make that fan club." Ruka told Koko.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'll see you guys around." Natsume said as he turned around. "C'mon, Youichi. We gotta go get you something to wear."

"Bye Natsume!" Kitsu said. "Enjoy you're lovely date."

"It's not a date!" Natsume growled.

When he got in the car, he reached for his pocket and took out his phone.

**Natsume: Ruka, you're staying at home till next week right?**

**Ruka: Yeah. Why?**

**Natsume: You can come to the dinner too. Right?**

**Ruka: Hahaha. Nervous? ;)**

**Natsume: Hell no. I'm just asking. -_-**

**Ruka: Yeah. School dorms aren't open yet so. Yeah. I'll be staying in your house.**

**Natsume: Ok. I'll see you later.**

**Ruka: Okay. Oh. Koko wishes you to have a lovely dinner with Yukihira-san.**

**Natsume: Hah. Tell him I will. :P**

At the Canteen

"Omg. Is he up to something???" Kitsu asked as he was looking over Ruka's shoulder reading the text message.

"Wtf, dude. I wish I could go to the dinner too." Koko said as he ate his lunch.

"Haha." Ruka sweat dropped.

* * *

_There done!_

_Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. ;_; Please review if you have the time. ^^_


End file.
